


the last enemy

by Maraviri



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, only sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraviri/pseuds/Maraviri
Summary: It was something everyone in Trollmaker knew and at the same time denied, the day Craire Lake-Nunez died his trollhunter would die with her.





	the last enemy

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story on the page ... I'm sorry if you cry but then I will have fulfilled my mission...English is not my first language

It was thanks to the magic that the human Claire lived so much, she lived the life of all her human friends, her brother's and even their children and some grandchildren, for humans, she had lived an extremely long life, for the trolls was a sigh. As all humans grew old, slowly but surely at the end of her days it was very difficult for her to move, she almost did not hear and her eyes had lost most of their shine.

  
Jim, although aging faster than a Troll, however he was slower than a human, after Gunmar's defeat the trolls' life had been relatively quiet, only minor disturbances from time to time; he really did not put himself in as much danger as in his early years, that's why everyone assumed that he died when Claire did it.

  
Claire's death was quiet, one night she went to sleep and the next day she did not wake up. That day Trollmaker awoke to hear a cry of pain and despair such that many trolls years and even decades later swore that the very heart stone suffered a fracture in the depths of his being. That same night she was buried in the woods outside Trollmaker, where the sun gave her every morning and the moon will shine every night, with a single tombstone of crystals and quartz to mark her final resting place.

  
It was a surprise for everyone to see their Trollhunter the next day walk the streets of Trollmaker, no one expected him to continue breathing and his heart beating; but maybe their sense of duty was bigger than they had imagined.  
He was not the same trollhunter everyone had known, his steps were slower, his shoulders tense, as if he carried more weight than anyone had ever charged before, his eyes were like two pits of deep sadness. No one ever saw him make the slightest smile or laugh, he was in perpetual mourning.

  
The year was little by little happening, weeks became months and soon, sooner than anyone expected, came again, that fateful day, the day of the death of Claire Lake-Nunez, her former sorceress and healer. No one saw Jim Lake all day and all night, no one looked for him allowing him to mourn his beloved.

  
It was not until the next day that the searches began, he was not at home, not in the heart stone, not in the library, not in Claire's old workplace or in some distant cave, and when the moon lit the sky all Trollmaker wondered where his Trollhunter was. It was Claire's changing brother who eventually found him, in the most obvious place in the world, the grave of his beloved. There, leaning with one knee on the floor and a serene look on his face, was he, right in front of the tomb, just where the feet of his beloved would be 3 meters below ground. He was there, completely turned to stone, completely dead, as his spirit had been for a year.

  
Many debated if they took his body to the resting place of the other troll hunters and many defended that his rightful place was right where he was, in the end the statue remained in the place of his death and only a small plaque with an inscription is accepted.

  
_"Together, they overcame unimaginable evils, the only one who defeated them was the time"_


End file.
